Unbearable Heat
by TaintedxXxCross
Summary: Ciel "needs" a tutor, one that happens to be the tempting, yet irritating, Sebastian Michaelis. When the two are snowed in, forced to share each other's heat, no one else pattering throughout the entire house, will Ciel's adolescent hormones get the better of him? Or will he be able to resist the undeniably attractive, intelligent man's charms? SebastianXCiel, obviously yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_I hope you enjoy! I like to think reading to the end is worth it, so go right ahead! Pretty please? 3_

* * *

The cookie had metaphorically crumbled.

Ciel wasn't sure if he could have ever truly loathed his parents, but, obviously, he was mistaken. The problem? Well, first he had learned of his parents little vacation. It wouldn't have been such a big deal. Except they were leaving the very day heading to none other than Italy. Where did that leave Ciel, you may ask? It left him with his god-awful maid, cook, and gardener as a baby sitter.

Now, Ciel could handle that. He was a mature being after all, of course there would be bumps along the road now and then, but you had to adapt, to learn to deal with them. He had dealt with his servants before, in fact it was almost as if he were the babysitter himself. Is that why his parents had left him? To watch the help for a week? He didn't know, but nevermind that, the story doesn't stop there.

Keep in mind Ciel was a straight A student. Not only did he excell in not only academics, but electives also. Along with his over achieving grades he did extra cariculars, putting in extra time to further his studies in French and violin lessons.

This made his parents very proud, extatic even. Ciel guessed having a picture perfect child was, more or less, the dream of any self-respecting parent. However, his parent's were a bit ... overboard.

You see, as any teenager would imagine math was one of the hardest courses to learn. Instead of mearly memorizing information as one might do in history, you had to understand the mechanics. Why does two plus two equal four? What is the process that goes along with the logic? What steps should you take to reach the correct answer?

This is where the main problem lies. If you don't work, even only once, in a subject like mathematics you are bound to get a lower grade then usual. Chances are you won't be able to memorize the correct procedure.

Apparently, Ciel's parents had no knowledge of this. With all the work he put in everyday, not to mention the _extra_ extra work he puts in with his father's company, Ciel happens to get tired. One day he even dared to go to bed early, forgetting to study for his upcoming math test.

Long story short, a week later the results were in. Did he do horribly? ... Of course not, what were you thinking? Silly, Ciel doesn't fail. Ciel never fails. Of all people you should know this, shouldn't you? I mean, you must know something of the boy in order to be reading this, right? Yes? No? If not, shame on you. If this child can put all this work in, you can surely care enough to get some background.

Anyway, the results were in. Ciel had gotten 86%, B. He didn't think he had done half bad, it wouldn't bring his grade down, but it wouldn't bring it up either. No harm done, really. He was sure his parents wouldn't mind something a little below his average. Ciel was sure his parent's would understand he had felt a tad fatigued and went to get some well deserver rest.

That didn't exactly pan out the way he thought. Vincent was, well, to put it lightly, enraged. His anger accompinied an hour long lecture, along with some old fashioned guilt from his mother.

It didn't make Ciel feel guily, more so angry. How would you feel in this position? Well, I'd advise you to take the emotions you think you'd feel and times that by around ten. Twenty depending on how forgiving or emotional you are, and so on. The point is, to put it in a not-so-gentlemanly manor, Ciel was pissed off.

Of course he had every right to be. There was no harm whatsoever, but now the icing on the cake. The detail that really puts the story into fruition.

A tutor.

If Ciel remembered correctly the name that came with the prat of a tutor was Sebastian Michaelis. He knew absolutely nothing of the man, or rather teenager, except that he was nearly twenty years old. Ciel didn't really need, or want, someone with only five or six years of expierience between them.

The boy thought very highly of himself and knew his logistics could surpass those of most adults. Beforehand he assumed his parentals would know this as well, but once again, _apparently not._

So here he was, idling around in his room, waiting for the knock of a door or the escortment of a servant. Sebastian was late, not a very good quality for someone looking to keep such a high pay. Ciel knew it was because of the unexpected blizzard, but he was still feeling particularly cynical. Why should he have to wait? The damn tutor should have left much, much earlier.

He began reading a random book of choosing as he waited, very impatiently if I may add. However, he wasn't paying much attention, mearly staring at a page as he thought to himself. He didn't know if he could stand a week of the man's tardiness, and since his parents would be gone as well he could most likely be rid of the man. Tell him to go home, his services won't be required, but he could still collect the pay and a bonus if he kept his mouth glued shut.

Then there it was, a loud, resounding, incredibly strong knock. No, he wasn't exagerating. It sounded firm somehow, sure of itself.

Why was he concerning himself with the sound of a knock anyway? Ciel was being silly, so he went to answer the door. Perhaps his restlessness was making him over analytical.

He made his way down the staircase and opened the locked door. In the doorway stood an unusually tall man, maybe not unusually, but compared to Ciel's small stature it seemed that way. The blizzard winds whipped Sebastian's pitch black hair around his face, framing his intense red eyes. His face was angular, more pointed then he expected. Ciel imagined someone of ninteen years to look more childlike, only on the cusps of true adulthood. He wore regular pants and an expensive looking jacket, black and lined with fur. Sebastian, cloaked in darkness stood out against the white backdrop, he even imagined he could count the specks of snow in his dark hair.

Ciel almost didn't realize he'd been standing in the doorway for ages scrutinizing the poor, freezing man. He seemed serious, but when Ciel physically jolted out of his trance Sebastian smiled despite the situation. His eyes turned kind, almost sympathetic. Could he be thinking of Ciel in comparison to a child? Scared in his confrontation with a stranger?

With a mumble of apology Ciel stepped aside to clear a path. Sebastian stepped inside, one, two, three long strides before the door was closed. For some reason Ciel felt his cheeks flushing, it took him quite a few steps to clear the area. Then with another jolt, mental this time, he wondered why he was analysing the man so ... precisely. There was something about his aura that threw him off, it was, no, not intimidating. Was it foreboding? Possibly exciting?

Sebastian apologized, he must have assumed the flush of his cheeks was from the sudden cold.

Then, with a start, Ciel realized the man was apologizing for being late.

"Well, you should be," Ciel huffed, crossing his arms. "Now you'll have to stay even later."

Sebastian laughed. "I'm sorry to have displeased you. Now you are ... Ciel? Is that right?"

"Yes," Ciel walked without calling him to follow, only assuming he would. "You should know who you're here for. Let's hurry up and finish this." He led Sebastian to his personal study.

"You are eager, aren't you?" Sebastian grinned, taking the free seat on the other side of Ciel's desk as he sat. "Now I have this work for you ..."

"I assume you'll be teaching me about where I went wrong in my studies?"

"No, I called in and got your work for the next week. I don't think a B is something to be worried about."

"What? You're getting payed to teach me where I went wrong," Ciel was annoyed now, why he couldn't comprehend.

"I looked into it," Sebastian replied smoothly. "You merely forgot a step or two at times, nothing that can't be fixed. If it's a problem all you need to do is look over it once or twice yourself. Now, I'll be tutoring you in this week's work."

"I'll tell my parent's." Ciel threatened instantly.

"Go ahead."

Ciel huffed, clearly annoyed at the cocky man. He didn't know why, but Sebastian knew how to push his buttons. Well, to be fair he could be easily annoyed, but that's not the point! The point is he's not doing what he was payed to do.

"You won't get payed."

"No matter. I don't teach what has already been learned."

"Shut up," Ciel replied stupidly.

That caused Sebastian to laugh, a laugh that filled the room and reverberated through the boy's eardrumbs. "I think we can assume I won this argument, now shall we continue?"

"It wasn't an argument! It was mearly a disagreement on morals... Fine." Ciel's teeth clenched.

Sebastian chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair. Ciel puffed his cheeks out, crossing his arms as Sebastian laid out papers on the desk. They had examples of problems and notes in neat scrawl which Ciel assumed to be Sebastian's doing. From his handwriting, and their disagreement, although Ciel would never admit, he seemed like, at least, a mildly intelligent man. Maybe, a bit more then he was given credit for.

They started the lesson, but personally Ciel found the concept of Ax-By= C or whatever they were talking about quite boring. He showed more interest in watching the blithering snow writh outside his large window.

Sebastian looked at him, seemingly to scold him for his disinterest, but paused. "Is it me, or is it growing colder?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow, thinking for a moment, and opened the hand cupping his cheek. Now that he thought about it, it was rather cold. "Yes, I think it is."

"Hmm," Sebastian tapped his chin in an almost enticing manor. "Is the estate properly incilated?"

"As far as I know."

"Well, one can't be too sure. Now that I've noticed the temperature seems to be dropping quite fast."

Ciel furrowed his eyebrows, nodding in agreement. "What do you think the problem is?"

"I don't know," so much for Sebastian's vast intelligence.

"Well, for one I'm freezing." The warmth wasn't just leaving quickly, it was fleeing for it's safety.

"Have any way to contact anyone?"

"Everything's out tonight, if you haven't noticed their's a blizzard."

"No need to be snappy," Sebastian tisked and thought for a moment. "I think the lesson is done for tonight. I can't leave tonight, do you mind if we seek warmth together?"

Ciel scowled, hearing the own sarcasm in his voice, "No, of course not. I'd love to, Sebastian."

"You're quite the little princess, aren't you?" Sebastian's lips quirked up in amusement as the boy's pale cheeks flushed a bright red.

"I am not! I'm merely upset I'm stuck with some tutor I didn't need in the first place."

"So, it's not personal?"

"It's a little personal," Ciel glowered at the irritating man. It didn't matter he may have been slightly charming, maybe even endearing. He wanted him out. This man was unwelcome, yet the weather thought otherwise.

"Oh, how you hurt me, Ciel," he placed a hand on his chest, feigning hurt, but with a grin plastered on his face. "No matter. It concerns me how I can now see my breath. Do you mind leading me to, well, anywhere with a fireplace?"

"We don't have a fireplace."

"Anywhere with a source of warmth?"

"Not unless it's a candle."

"Oh, my," Sebastian pursed his lips. "What about a bedroom?"

"A bedroom?" The word seemed automatically suggestive from the attractive man, and Ciel could feel his ears flushing red... for no particular reason, of course.

"Yes," he chuckled, brushing back his hair. "Blankets, a pillow or two. I bet you have a nice, warm bed Ciel. Do you mind sharing?"

"No! I mean, why do I have to share? Can't you use another bedroom?"

"Well, yes, but it would be rude to use someone's bed without permission. Not only that, I'm not sure the quilts will be able to keep us warm," now that was definiately suggestive, Ciel realized. Was it jokingly? "Really though, please lead the way. I think my fingers may be frozen."

Ciel's eyes narrowed. He knew he was right, there was no denying it, but he didn't have to recognize it. The boy stood without a word, knowing Sebastian would follow close behind, almost eager to be in bed with the younger.

No, wait, that was silly. Ciel knew the man was probably just cold.

Probably.

No matter how much Ciel ignored it he couldn't help noticing a hint of anticipation in his emotions. It wasn't because of Sebastian, it couldn't be. At this point Ciel knew puberty was a bitch, the boy craved more touches then he use to, sexual or otherwise, but maybe the need for warmth was increasing the effect.

When Ciel opened the door to his room Sebastian's eyes lit up at the scene. The room was themed with a royal blue, an occasional white rose somewhere in the tapestry. The bed was huge with a puffy, thick, blue comforter and large, luxurious pillows. The place screamed of riches and was pristine in every way, not cluttered with useless things nor a speck of dust.

"A palace fit for a princess," Sebastian strode in confidently, not needing to look back at the boy's now heated cheeks. He climbed in bed as if it was his and got comfortable, shivering. In need of more warmth.

"Well, aren't you coming? It's cold, Ciel, and late. You need rest."

"I know," Ciel rubbed his arms, frowning and stripping into his nightshirt before climbing in next to the man. Sebastian was so close, and still he scooted closer to touch the boy's flesh. The heat coming of the boy was undeniable, and noticably pleasurable.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** So this was suppose to be a one shot, but I think I'll split it into two chapters. Yaoi will come next, rated M for a reason. Remember that. Tell me what you think, reviews make me happy! Goodbye, for now~ _


	2. Chapter 2

"Silly," Sebastian tapped Ciel's nose. "Don't you think you should put on your night clothes first?"

Ciel scowled, narrowing his eyes, and spoke without thinking. "Shouldn't you?"

"I don't have any," he smiled. "At least not in your home."

Ciel's face burned red. He should have thought before he'd spoken. It was too late now, and all he could do was get up without a word, heading for his closet. When he pulled out the nightshirt he turned to see Sebastian staring intently at him. "Don't look," he flicked his nightshirt in Sebastian's direction.

"Fine, fine," he turned his head the other way, grinning slyly.

Ciel frowned and began undressing. When his shirt was off he glanced in Sebastian's direction to see him peaking from the corner of his eye. "I said don't look!" He threw his shirt hard at Sebastian, missing by inches.

The man chuckled, grinning wider. "Is someone a little embarrassed about their body?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why the attitude, princess?"

"Shut up and look away!"

"Alright!"

Ciel made a sound of distaste and pulled off the rest of his clothes. Pulling on his nightshirt he buttoned it up and looked over at Sebastian who was climbing out of bed. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I can't sleep in all my clothes." The man kicked off his shoes and socks, then began to pull his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" Ciel repeated louder, face burning red.

"Taking off my shirt," Sebastian tossed it on the ground next to his bed.

"Why?" Ciel growled.

"I told you why," Climbing back under the plush blankets, Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"You said it was too cold not half an our ago!"

"It is too cold," he paused, "but, I plan to be warmed up soon enough."

"And, why is that?"

"Oh, I think we'll both see soon enough," he nestled under the covers, glancing up at the boy. "Well? Are you coming? That nightshirt looks too thin to protect you from the cold."

"Unfortunately, it is," Ciel scowled and climbed in. "Or else I'd be sleeping on the couch."

"Well, don't we sound like an old married couple," Sebastian smirked.

"Shut. Up." Ciel punched Sebastian in the arm, only for the man to pull him closer and wrap his arms around the boy.

"Feisty, aren't you?" Sebastian purred.

* * *

**So, after I posted the first chapter I got grounded for a month. Then, after that I found out my laptop is now broken. Since I don't know when you'll get the next part, here's a sneak peak! R&R. Tell me what you like, what you don't, what you wanna see. There may be room for some editing before I post the next part.**


End file.
